


Sports and Showers

by Oasis_Summers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Lust, Making Out, McCree is really hot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, Summer Games, Vaginal Fingering, gimme some of that sweet cowboy ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 17:52:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11903034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oasis_Summers/pseuds/Oasis_Summers
Summary: When you are sat in the crowds watching the qualifying round of the shooting, you never imagined how deep your feelings for Jesse were..





	Sports and Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Weewoo I love cowboy man weewoo 
> 
> Also new Mercy seems cool (I already dislike her more than I originally did) but hey D.va gets missiles woopie! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this piece of poop because I love McCree especially life guard McCree maybe I do a life guard one shot IT MIGHT HAVE TO BE DONE ok I'm not rambling you are 
> 
> Byeeeee :)

Sometimes in your life you asked yourself a question: What are you doing with your life? 

And as you admittedly stared at the cowboy's ass you found yourself asking a lot of questions. It was just some tradition sporting event for everyone to enjoy, locally and all over the world. It was held by the Overwatch leaders for the Overwatch teams but it was just a big hit amongst everyone. It even got its own TV spot. 

You were particularly good at the 100 metre sprint, but that wasn't happening till later in the week. For now all you could do was stare at Jesse's ass. Of course he would be the star player at shooting, the home crowd went wild for him. He was such a cocky hot sexy - okay you had a problem, and it was his fault for getting you so wound up. You weren't really into having a relationship with a Coworker but you would drop anything for Jesse; he had that much of a hold on you and now it was the summer games, you weren't allowed to do any 'rigorous' activities. But it just made you want him more. 

You cheered a bit louder and enthusiastic when he finished in first place for the qualifying round. He turned to the crowd and caught your eyes straight away, winking at you and then waving at everyone else. Oh you were finding a way into the locker rooms. 

-

Your quietness and agility succeeded you as you slipped into the men's changing room. His back was to you, a loose towel hanging on his hips. You licked your lips, pussy literally dripping. He was humming his favourite song and you cursed yourself for being able to tell on just a tune... Just knowing his favourite song in general. 

"Jesse~" you sing, he turns around and jumps out of his skin. You're startled too, you didn't expect to see him scared before. He bends over, clutching a hand dramatically at his heart. 

"Christ darlin' you scared the living shit out of me!" He stands up straight, shrugging off his fear. "Why are you even in here?" 

You take in a deep breath, you were a confident capable woman. Being shy wasn't you. You look at him straight in the eyes. 

"Jesse McCree I want you to get back in that shower and I want you to fuck me so hard and dirty that not even the shower can make us clean." You smile innocently, Jesse chuckles. Clearly the feeling of sexual tension was mutual. He looks you up and down with a lazy smirk. 

"S'all you had to say baby." His arms had wrapped around your waist without your realisation, he lifts you up against him and pushes your back against the shower wall. He pulls the curtain shut. Your clothes are literally ripped from you, and left to get wet on the floor. Your back is firmly planted against the cold tiles again but this time Jesse is pressed against you, his hand holding your breast as his mouth leaves open mouth kisses to it. Your legs tighten around his waist, heels digging into his ass. Your breaths are laboured, hitching in your throat every now and then. His cybernetic arm dropped between you both pressing two fingers against your slit. He gentle runs his fingers through your folds rubbing in circles until you are begging for him to fuck you. 

"Oh Jesse please~" you whine, hands running through his dark locks. He lifts his head from your chest and gives you a goofy grin, "What do you want me to do lil' lady?" 

Your teeth bite into your lower lip as you glance down at his fingers - then back up to his face. "Eat me out like it's your last meal." 

Before you could even register what he was doing, he dropped to his knees and swung your legs round his shoulders. His face was level with your aching pussy, and he licked his lips in delight. He buries his face between your legs, his nose pressed firmly against your clit as his tongue wiggles, teasing your hole. One hand moves from your ass and positions two metallic fingers eagerly at your entrance, which you gladly oblige to having in you. Jesse's fingers were so long and slender, the type you could hold for days but also finger fuck for days. Your hands idly grasp at your breasts, groping them for more pleasure as your tight walls milked Jesse's fingers for what they're worth. He repositions his face so his mouth could latch onto your clit, he sucks forcefully his tongue still wiggling against it. His fingers at first move slowly at your pace, filling you up. But as he used the mechanical arm, the ridges from the metal moving fast against your soft walls, had your thick thighs squeezing around his head. You were praying and trying not to suffocate him but the man was either Heaven sent or Hell sent for being this good at eating out. His fingers moved smoothly in and out of you at a faster pace. Your head rolls around against the cold hard tiles, your mouth agape as loud pants left you. Your fingers grazed against a nipple, pinching it gently, rolling it in your fingers. With all the stimulation and a final curl of Jesse's fingers you came. You came against his beautiful face and fingers. He slowly pulls his fingers out of you, a small whimper leaving your mouth as your hands continued paying attention to your breasts. 

"If that was my last meal, I thoroughly enjoyed it." His cheeky chuckle sent a wave of more arousal through you, he sets your legs down and pops back up to tower over you. His lips wrap around your left nipple and he sucks gently as you play with the other. Jesse let's go and place a rather passionate kiss against your lips, you weren't expecting kissing from him but boy you were into it. His lips trail delicate kisses along your jaw, to the length of your neck until he sucks and nips at the skin a long your collar bones. 

"Now honey, I really hope you don't mind, but I really gotta bury myself inside you." The towel around his waist had dropped long ago, and his beautiful cock stood tall, dropping and glistening with precum. 

"Fuck me Jesse!" 

"Turn around baby." 

You turn around, making sure to arch your back. Your cheek pressed against the cold wall, along with your hands. He positions himself at your entrance before slowly pushing in. You moan against the wall. Jesse sucks in a breath, he stands there for a moment getting used to your warmth and tightness before he withdraws himself and slams into you. He really liked the way your ass pressed against him each time. Your toes curled against the tiles on the floor, and your hands held onto the wall for dear life. He truly was about to fuck your brains out. 

His thrusts are slow and hard, he pulls your hair and your head falls back. "Tell me darlin', do you like taking my cock?" 

Your throat is dry, and the moans spill from your mouth at the delicious angle he changed too. You couldn't nod, he wanted to hear your desperate voice.

"Yes, fuck yes, Jesse~" 

He drives his hips into you, his hand dives between your legs and fondles your clit, pushing you further towards the edge. 

"C'mon baby, that's it," his voice is soothing as his teeth dig into your shoulder to conceal his grunts, he tries to regain his control in his thrusts but the closer he is the more sloppy they get - but the closer you also get too. You reach behind your head, stroking the side of his face awkwardly but in the moment the small movement was affectionate and your touch burned against his tanned skin. "Cum for me honey." He moans into the bruising mark he just left on your shoulder. His fingers play with your clit between them, rubbing it until it wasn't pleasurable but painful. With two long, powerful thrusts he pushes you over the edge and into a welcoming sea of orgasm. You slowly rocked your hips meeting Jesse's thrusts to help him meet his orgasm, he pulled out just as he did, cumming against your ass. 

It's silent between you both, Jesse enjoying the sound of your pants as you regain your breath. You're just hugging the wall, eyes closed as you come down from your high. You hear the sound of the shower turn on, the warmth of the water splashing slightly on your back. You feel Jesse's warm hands on your skin, washing his fluids off of your ass. His hands graze over your arms, your chest even your legs giving you a full wash. He made sure to wash particularly well between your legs. He was so gentle. You turn around with a smile on your face, Jesse catches your gaze and smiles back. 

"That was fun," His hands hold your waist and pull you into him directly under the shower head. Jesse's lips push against yours in a slow, passionate kiss that has your breath captured in your throat. 

Maybe this was the start of a beautiful relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u enjoyed if you would enjoy more McCree please leave a comment and a thumbs up (Idk what I'm on about) 
> 
> Cheers my lovelies you are special in my heart, although I really dislike people. Does anybody else have that problem? 
> 
> Thank u for reading :):):):):):)


End file.
